


Caught in the Act

by Kmfootee



Category: Poolhall Junkies (2002)
Genre: M/M, Or any of Michael's movies, Serious Conversation, There aren't enough fanfics for this movie, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmfootee/pseuds/Kmfootee
Summary: Danny and Chris get caught.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Poolhall Junkies is such a great movie, and Michael is such a fucking snack in it. I wrote this in like 30 minutes so it's probably not the best, but you should probably expect more poolhall junkies fics from me. Or any fics with a character that Michael Rosenbaum plays.

Johnny didn’t always go barging into Danny’s apartment, but after the whole incident with Joe and jail, he made it a habit to check on his little brother. His little brother who wasn’t picking up his damn phone. Unfortunately, as smart as Danny thinks he is, it’s not hard to find Danny’s spare key. 

If Tara was with him, she would have told him he was overreacting. Chris’s car is parked right outside, so he must be fine. But Johnny knew those boys. He knew the trouble they could get into. 

What Johnny didn’t expect to find was Chris on top of Danny fucking him. He knew he should have left, closed the door, bleached his memory, but he was stuck. Stuck watching Chris thrust into his baby brother. His baby brother who was whimpering completely incoherent words. Frozen in place as Danny’s nails scratched down Chris’ back, nails leaving a clear path, and oh god this was going to be burned in his memory forever. But nothing was as bad as when Danny turned his head slightly, meeting his eyes. 

Johnny had never seen Danny’s eyes so big. Ever in their whole fucked up life. 

“Oh god! Chris off!” Danny pushed at him, Chris jumping at the change of mood before looking over and also meeting Johnny’s eyes. 

“Oh- Oh God I’m so dead.” He whimpered, pulling out immediately causing Danny to tense and whimper, “Oh god, sorry Danny.” He stumbled back. 

“Dude!” Johnny lifted his hand when Chris’ dick came into view. Chris scrambled for his jeans as Danny yanked the covers off of the couch wrapping them around him. 

“Johnny what the fuck are you doing here?!” 

Finally snapping out of his trance, Johnny slammed the front door closed and walked to the lazy boy, plopping himself down and glaring. 

“You weren’t picking up my calls.” 

Danny didn’t typically feel self conscious of his body, I mean, he wasn’t a chick so there was no need to cover his chest. But with his older brother examining the love bites left by Chris he brought the covers up higher to cover him from shoulders down. “So you just decided to let yourself in?”

“I thought you were in trouble.” 

“Because I didn’t answer my phone? Are you serious? I’m not a kid.” Danny huffed rolling his eyes. 

“Like it or not, you’re my kid brother, who, by the way, just got out of jail a few weeks ago.” 

Chris watched the two intently, Johnny holding his stare as Danny's jaw clenched, before reaching down for his shirt. “I- I think I’m gonna just go-.”

“Sit your ass down Chris!” Johnny snapped at the poor boy, who immediately sat down next to Danny. “How long has this been happening?”

“Are you serious?!”

“This is the 3rd time.” 

Danny shot Chris a glare for answering Johnny’s question, and Chris gave him an apologetic face. 

Johnny straightened up, “Have you both been tested?”

They share a look. “No”

“No? And you aren’t wearing a fucking condom?!” Johnny points are Chris. “What the fuck are you two thinking?!” 

“It’s not like either of us have done this before…” Danny huffed. 

“You should still be safe! It’s better to be safe than sorry.” 

“God, Johnny, we aren’t kids.” Though how he whined and how he was curled in the blanket could possibly say otherwise. 

“But you are idiots.” 

“Oh come on-!”

“No he’s right Danny.” Danny’s head whipped around so fast to Chris. “We’ll get tested Johnny, I swear.” 

Johnny nodded, “Good.” He stands up straightening his pants. “Until then, put a fucking condom on.” John pulled out his wallet throwing a condom at Chris then making his way out the door.  
When the door closed, Danny turned away from Chris, “You just had to make him right…” 

Chris gently took Danny’s chin in his hand so he could make him face him. “How else was I gonna get him out of here?” Danny’s frown quickly turned into a smile, launching forward and letting the blanket fall as he kissed Chris. “But” Chris tried to talk between kisses. “We probably should.” Danny kisses along his jawline. “Go get tested.” He lets out a moan. “You know.” Lips back on his. “Oh fuck.” Chris pushes Danny back onto his back, only to pull back as the door opened again. 

“Oh and Chris, if you hurt my brother. I’ll kill you.”


End file.
